sssstt!
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: happy reading :D


Sssstt!

Fandom : Durarara!

Disclamer : Narita Ryohgo

Warning : aneh, ooc, garing, judulnya g' nyambung, dll

Author mau ngomong : ehem ehem ini fic yang hanya saya tujukan untuk penutup sebelum akhirnya saya bergulat dengan soal-soal UKK, mohon doanya semoga nilai saya memuaskan, amin

Oke kata-kata terakhir….

Enjoy reading ^^

"…Delic-nii-chan!" sebuah teriakan kecil membangunkan bersangkutan. Mata magentanya mengerjap, suri blondenya berantakan.

"Ngh.." Jawab yang bersangkutan seadanya.

"Antar Psyche ke toilet!" yang menyebut namanya sendiri terbangun sembari menarik-narik piyama sang kakak yang bernama Delic.

"Kau suruh saja Tsugaru-nii-chan, aku ngantuk Psyche-chan." Jawab Delic kembali tertidur.

Psyche memanyunkan bibirnya kesal."Ukh!" Mata magentanya terarah ke gundukan selimut berwarna biru muda.

"Tsu-nii-chan!" Pysche beranjak ke ranjang kakaknya yang satu lagi.

"Iya Psyche-chan." Tanya Tsugaru berusaha memfokuskan padangannya.

"Pysche mau ke toilet!" jawab Psyche to-the-point. Sebagai kakak yang baik Tsugaru akhirnya mengantar adiknya ter-sayang-nya ke kamar mandi.

Di perjalanan kembali ke kamar. Tak sengaja pendengaran mereka menangkap suara-suara aneh. Untuk Tsugaru yang sudah berumur 16 tahun itu hal yang terbilang biasa. Lalu bagaimana dengan Psyche yang baru berumur 5 tahun? Pasti diliputi rasa pernasaran yang tinggi.

Dengan wajah bingung yang terkesan polos itu Psyche membanjiri Tsugaru dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Tsu-nii-chan, itu suara apa?" tanya Psyche saat melewati kamar Shizuo dan Izaya.

"Suara apa Psyche-chan?" tanya Tsugaru pura-pura tidak mendengar apa-apa, padahal kini dia sedang kebingungan menanggapi pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Berasal dari kamar papa mama!" seru Psyche. Tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai klop pintu namun segera ditarik Tsugaru.

Dengan sedikit senyum Tsugaru menasehati adiknya yang kelewat polos ini."Psyche-chan, ingat kata mama, jangan masuk ke kama…" belum sempat Tsugaru menyelesaikan nasehatnya. Psyche dengan antusias dan tentu saja dengan wajah polosnya menjawab.

"…Kita harus mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke kamar , iya'kan Tsu-nii-chan!"Tsugaru sweatdrop. Sekali lagi 'belum sempat' mengatakan persetujuan Psyche sudah asal mengetuk pintu saja. _Tok tok tok_. Namun tak ada jawaban. Mungkin yang bersangkutan sedang sibuk-kalian-pasti-tau-kan-?."Psyche masuk ya!" tanpa babibu Psyche membuka pintu yang 'belum sempat' lagi ditahan oleh Tsugaru. Dan cerobohnya sang pemilik kamar membiarkan pintu kamar tidak dikunci. Ckckck ceroboh sekali.

"Psy-psyche-chan, ayo kembali ke kamar!" Tsugaru kebingungan menghadapi adik bungsunya ini. Tsugaru yang gelagapan hanya berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ukh disini gelap." Psyche mengabaikan Tsugaru. Dan kenapa si pemilik kamar yang begitu sibuknya sampai ia tak mendengar kebisingan dibuat oleh kedua buah hatinya itu.

_Clek_. Lampu menyala. Dan, apa yang kita lihat.

"Papa!" spontan Psyche berteriak. Membuat Tsugaru keringetan yang sangat terkesan OOC. Dan dua pasang mata memandang kaget kearah anak kecil berpiyama putih dengan perpaduan warna magenta seperti pada matanya.

"Papa kenapa Mama ada dibawah papa!"

"Papa minggir mama keberatan!" Psyche menghamburkan dirinya mendekati ranjang. Sepasang sejoli itu masih shock karena ya-kalian-tau-kan kegiatan terganggu. Keterkejutan Shizuo tersadar ketika kepalan tangan kecil memukul-mukul lengan kekarnya."Papa cepat minggir!" rupanya Psyche masih berusaha menyelamatkan Izaya (?).

"Psy-psyche-chan ke-kenapa kau ada disini?" Shizuo tergagap yang kini sudah berguling ke samping Izaya dan menutup tubuhnya dengan kimono tidurnya.

"Menyelamatkan Mama." Jawab Psyche polos. Sementara Tsugaru sudah berlari meninggalkan tempat TKP. Ckckck tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Me-menyelamatkan mama." Buru-buru Izaya bangkit dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal."Mama tidak dalam bahaya kok, Psyche-chan." Izaya tersenyum namun sedikit terkontaminasi dengan perasaan gemas, jengkel pada buah hatinya.

"Tapi tadi mama teriak-teriak, jadi Psyche datang." Psyche menyusup kedalam selimut Izaya. shizuo menatap Izaya 'ini semua salahmu' yap kurang lebih seperti itu. Izaya hanya menyeringai.

"Mama, Papa kenapa tidak memakai baju?" ujar Psyche polos.

DOOEENGG!

-END-

Tada~ fic penutup untuk seminggu kedepan, krn sya mau UKK T,T

Jangan lupa review yaaaa :D

V

V

V

V


End file.
